


Batteries Included

by RekirNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Gen, Masturbation, Orgasm, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RekirNoir/pseuds/RekirNoir
Summary: What happens when the heroes explore the internet late at night.One shots (kind of connected but weren't supposed to be)Each chapter is a different character/ situation.





	1. Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy part starts at the * for those in a hurry ;)

Marinette clicked on the link Alya sent her with some hesitation, and nearly dropped her phone.

**MDC- [Alya!! What the hell??]**

**AC- [What? You're 18. You barely date because you're so hung up on Adrien. Even you said you think he has a nice butt! Why not add a little purring kitten to your alone time? Lol]**

**MDC- [*Eyeroll*]**

**AC- [That's not a no!!]**

Marinette clicked on the link again, prepared this time. The slick black vibrator with a gold bell remote button came with a set of black cat ears and a black leather eye mask. Of course it was on sale, being heroes day and all. She only hesitated a moment before pulling up her payment app and typing in her address. 2 day shipping? Sure, just in time for her parents to go on their first long awaited vacation. 

* * *

 

She had completely forgotten about the purchase until the mail came 2 days later accompanied by a large padded envelope. She tossed it on the counter along with the mail and set about making herself dinner.

An hour later, and well into her eighth fanfiction of the night she decided to sort through the mail, her hand landed on the package, her wide eyes on her name. Right! She double checked the lock on the door and headed to her room, package in tow.

After some frustration and the sacrifice of her least favorite sewing scissors, the package was finally open. The toy was thicker than she imagined at about 2 and a half fingers thick and at least 8 inches long. The bell was attached to the end with a long gold cord and resembled a spin dial with 1-12 printed along the bottom. The most unusual thing about the toy was the leather scent ingrained in the silicone of the phallus.

She ignored the ears and the mask since she had no one share them with and lay back on her bed with her phone in hand. If she was going to be using the Chat Noir Little Kitty vibrator she might as well use it with him in mind. 

She flicked through images from the ladyblog of her partner and found very few recent ones before typing in an image search, after modifying the search to include only the last year and without ladybug she came across a few images but nothing worthy of her fantasies. She clicked over to websites and was shocked to find a webcam link.

Curiosity not being only for cats she clicked on it and was greeted with hundreds of video clips of Chat taken, by Chat in various locations around Paris. Most featured him doing crazy parkour tricks, running and jumping around. She smiled but shook her head and went back to the home screen, bookmarking it for later. Right now she wanted some stress relief.

If she wasn't friends with Alya she may have missed it. The small link hidden on the home screen there was no hyperlink, just a small change of the mouse when it was scrolled over. The x in one of the words hidden in the middle of a paragraph. Alya sometimes did this when she needed to clear videos from her phone and didn't want anyone to see them.

What videos could Chat be downloading that he didn't want anyone else to see?

A click on the x brought her too a log in screen. 

At least he was safe about it.

She wasn't a computer expert but she knew Admin would probably work but what for a password. She tried a couple things she knew about him and was shocked to find 'Plagg' worked. 

A lengthy list appeared with none of the frills of a normal site. The only information was a random video title and the date and length of each. She clicked the most recent one taken just a few nights prior during patrol. It was a short video of her looking out over the city. 

This might take a while, so she might as well be comfortable. She stripped down to just her panties and lay on her bed, resting the toy on her hip while she clicked video after video.

It only took a few clicks to notice a pattern. Almost all the short videos were candid videos of her. The 1-2 minute videos were edited content. Most were less than 3 minutes.

*

She was about to give up when she stumbled across a 15 minute video from 3 weeks ago. Expecting some random video like the others she clicked on it.

 _It opened on Chat adjusting the camera before stepping back and talking._  The glow of the moon made his skin almost shine and the tile of the roof cast small shadows on the smooth surface at his feet. He was on a familiar secluded roof they often went to for private conversations where no one could see him. It was a comfortable spot to sit and talk.

_"Okay, curiosity test 1 aka, things Plagg won't tell me. Does the zipper work?"_

_He stood back and slowly pulled on the bell down._

As the video revealed his muscular chest, Marinette ran her hand over her own. Gently cupping her breast before running her thumb back and forth over her nipple. _Chat smiled at the camera and wiggled his eyebrows behind the mask. He ran a hand down his chest over the impressive toned 6 pack abs._

" _So obviously the answer on that's a yes. Test 2. Can the suit come off?"_

Is he getting naked on a rooftop? 

The bluenette bit her lip, her eyes transfixed as he pulled the shoulders of the suit down. _He tugged at the arms and eventually freed a gloved hand from the sleeve. He tugged at the glove unsuccessfully_

Her blue eyes raked over his body. He was naked from the waist up, his muscles toned and flexing as he moved the moon and shadows showing every dip and contour of his body.

He's a lot hotter under the suit than I thought. Slowly she ran her finger beneath the elastic of her underwear, teasing the sensitive skin near her growing heat.

_"Looks like the gloves and claws need to stay on and the sleeves are a pain but the top half is a yes. Now the real question. Test 3. Is there anything under the suit?" He looked around before approaching the baton. He clicked something, sighed in relief and put it back. Moving back to his spot he watched the camera nervously and unbuckled his belt/tail._

Between her nipple and her fingers, she was wet with anticipation, her eyes leaving the video for only a moment to eye the toy. She rolled her eyes at her hesitation, picked it up and slid it into her underwear. The tight fabric pressed it snug against her body as she ran the tip and side of the toy along her slit, coating it with her own juices. She pressed the toy to her clit, making sure the fabric would hold it in place before releasing it and locating the bell remote.

_Chats gloved hands slide into the waist of the suit and he turned his back to the camera before pushing the leather like fabric down. His tight naked ass almost glowed against the dark background. Bending over in front of the camera, he kicked off his boats and shed the suit one handed. He turned back to the camera, a gloved hand cupping himself, hiding everything from the camera._

 

_"Test 4 how long can I not wear the suit?"_

Marinette clicked the bell over to 1 as she watched Chat lounge on the rooftop wearing his mask, ears and gloves. His long fingered hands the only thing keeping her from seeing what she really wanted to see.

The lowest vibration setting sent an excited jolt to her clit, the shock of it making the muscles in her stomach twitch and contract. She arched her shoulders as an overwhelming need for release rushed over her. She ran her fingers over her nipple again. Desire burning under her flesh sending chills through her body. Her toes curled into her soft blanket.

Her eyes devoured Chats naked flesh as he sat up and looked at the camera, his green Chat eyes mischievous and he smirked.

_"This is boring, let's see if I can get off before I detransform from not wearing the suit." He winked seductively at the camera before leaning back on his free hand. The hand covering his cock started to massage and pull as his hips moved in time with his motions. He closed his eyes and bite his lip with a quiet moan. Before long he was fully erect. He released his impressive manhood and spit into his hand before spreading it along his length._

Clicking the bell up to the 2nd setting Marinette grabbed the end of the toy with one hand, placing the phone on her chest. Never taking her eyes off the screen, off of Chat touching himself on a roof. She quickly removed her panties. 

She watched Chat slowly lose his composure, and rubbed the toy over her slick opening matching his rhythm. When Chat moved his free hand to cup his balls, she inserted the tip of the toy into herself, keeping an angle that allowed the vibrations to stay pressed against her clit. Her hips rocked of their own accord, a moan escaped her lips, her eyes watching Chat as he craved release. The subtle stretch of the toy and the rhythmic hum against her sensative bud bringing her closer and closer to ecstasy.

She was close to cumming, the pressure building in her. Faster and faster she rubbed the toy to match his frantic strokes. _He let out a heady groan as long thick spirts of cum shot from the reddened tip of his cock painting his chiseled abs. His thighs twitched. His face the perfect picture of exquisite satisfaction._ He was finished and she was on the brink. Rewinding the video a few seconds she watched over and over. Listening to his breathy groan again and again, watching him coat his stomach with his own white spunk until she finally found her release. The sensative muscles in her pussy clenched and released in a euphoric pulse, sending wave after wave of pleasure rolling through her. The built up need of her orgasm causing her to cry out.

"Oh God, Chat!"

Her back bowed and she leaned her head back her eyes closed. She rode out the pleasure as long as she could and slowly lowered the vibrations before turning it off and wiping it clean. She slumped back on the bed and almost forgot about the video when she heard Chat speak again from the phone discarded beside her.

_"That test was a success I'd say. So, looks like I can go ahead with my plan to seduce Marinette as Chat."_

WHAT!!! She stared at her phone in shock.

_"Probably won't need this information for a while but it's good to know I dont need to detransform when... if we ever decide to do stuff. One last test. Test 5 what happens to the suit if I detransform while not wearing it? The baton is going to disappear so I'll be sure to update you on my next video. Plagg, Claw i-"_

The video ended.

Marinette fell back on the bed, hands over her face. What did that  _mean_? She ran her hands down her tired face and opened her eyes. Above her, hidden in the dark of night, her blue eyes connected with emerald green cat eyes staring down at her from the skylight.

 


	2. Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few weeks prior to the video Chat made from Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update. Life and writers block happened. I'll try to do a chapter every 2 weeks or so.

Adrien sat at his computer as he usually did once finishing his homework. He had a rare moment of freedom from Plagg and his work schedule and was surprisingly bored. He just finished a Netflix series and was unwilling to start a new one. The final chapter of the book he was reading still fresh in his mind diverted his interest in starting another. With a sigh, he clicked random links in the comments of the ladyblog, searching for any content he hadn't already seen. 

20 minutes and numerous clicks later he stumbled across a link for a fanart gallery. The images were absolutely stunning, depicting Ladybug and Chat Noir in various heroic poses. The link he had clicked brought him to a tab but his curiosity kicked in as it always did and had him clicking the home screen for the site. 

Among the various pages on the site were also links for Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Other local celebrities, Odd pairs and NSFW (complete with age warning). Ignoring the links for the other heroes he decided to search for himself in the other celebrity page. Not surprisingly he found a link for images of himself in various states of undress, all of which were tastefully done yet more suggestive than he was accustom to.

Very surprising was the inclusion of Marinette Dupain-chang in the list of local celebrities. Apparently her work with Jagged Stone brought her enough attention to garner a dozen or so fanart images. Scrolling through the images not unlike the ones of him, had a blush raising on his cheeks and neck and he quickly clicked back to the home screen. After all, she's his friend.

Without much thought he clicked on the Odd Pairs link. A quick scroll had him cringing at some of the pairs, Chat Noir and Queen Bee, Rena Rouge and Hawkmoth, Jagged Stone and XY... and the most disturbing Marinette and Queen Bee. Obviously the artist was unaware of the rivalry between the girls. 

Other pairings peeked his interest, probably more than they should. Adrien Agreste and Carapace was one that had him clicking the link to find them fist bumping or posing back to back. It wasn't until he noticed the NSFW link along the bottom with the page numbers that he realized how extensive the content on this site may be. 

He back paged until he was at the Odd Pairs page once more and scanned the links for Adrien Agreste. Only finding a handful of pairings, none of which he wanted to explore, particularly the Chat Noir and Adrien link.

He went back and did the same for Chat Noir. The list was much longer. Chat was paired with quite a few local celebrities, including all the other heroes and more males than not. He silently wondered if he should tone down the bisexuality of his alter ego. 

Adrien scrolled through Chats list with little interest until one name jumped out to him. Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-chang. _Interesting_. Without a second thought he clicked the link, surprised to only find 2 images. The first depicted a similar scene to one from the ladyblog of the events of the evilustator. The other an image of Chat bowing while presenting Marinette with a beautiful pink rose, not unlike the day he had brunch with her family. 

About to click back, Adrien noticed the NSFW link below the art, his curiosity winning out, he clicked it.

To say Adrien was overwhelmed would be an understatement. 10 pages. _Ten_! Depicting Chat Noir in compromising positions with his classmate and friend. All included some variation of undress and delved from vanilla into downright scandalous amounts of kink. 

*

Adrien's eyes slowed in their scanning of the images and began taking in details. His pants suddenly tighter and uncomfortable. Without a second thought he stood and removed the restrictive clothing, tossing them blindly into the hamper along with his shirt and socks. 

Sitting in the computer chair wearing only boxer briefs staring at images of his alter ego and Marinette gave him a moment of pause. A guilty wave of shame had him looking around his room. Plagg was gone, probably asleep in the waste bin, the bedroom door was locked and the windows were high enough that he didn't need to worry about anyone seeing in. For the first time he silently wished he had curtains he could close. 

He looked at his keyboard for a moment, his hand on the mouse ready to click on the x hovering at the top of the screen, a box of tissues to his left on the desk. She's a friend.

_No one will know._

A single thought had him raising his eyes and clicking on the first image that caught his interest. Before him on the screen was an enlarged image of Chat Noir tied up, his legs bent at the knee with his clawed hands secured around his ankles. His baton (the metal one) used to spread his knees while his suit was unzipped and pulled down to reveal a surprisingly accurate representation of his manhood.

_Maybe I need to talk to Plagg about the tightness of my suit._

Between his legs was Marinette, her head resting on his thigh, her mouth open and the tip of her tongue only just licking the side of his cock. 

The scene the image set had Adrien palming the hard bulge between his legs. He closed his eyes and imagined the feel of Marinette's tongue along his length, while he lay tied up and vulnerable under her. Would she be kind to him and take him into her mouth sucking and licking until he was spent? Would she tease, licking at the sensative head and pull away only to do it again and again until he begged for release? Would she palm his base with her hand and jerk him or gently cup his balls? Would she move fast or slow? Could she fit all of him in her mouth or would she focus on the tip? 

As different scenes played out in his mind he freed himself from the confines of the fabric, stroking his length with slow calculated motions. He reached blindly for the lotion he kept in the bottom drawer of the desk. He clicked to the next image to see Marinette laying naked, her chest covered only by his clawed hands, leather covered armed stretched up from where Chat's blond head nestled between her thighs. Her face twisted in ecstasy the only clear indication that he was doing what it looked like.

 _Oh God_. What would she taste like? Adrien licked his lips, closed his eyes and bite his lip, imagining Marinette under him in unfiltered bliss. His hand moving faster sending wave after wave of tingling pleasure through his cock. Would she moan with reckless abandon, scream his name, whimper with need or hold back, biting her lip? Would she tremble through her orgasm, arch her back with relieved tension? Would she surrender to her need easily or would she fight it drawing out the pleasure? Would she like him licking her, pressing his tongue into her, or flicking her clit, sucking or a little bit of teeth? Would she like him rough or gentle?

He clicked the next image, his mind filled with questions he suddenly wanted answers for. His eyes half opened to look at the image before him and instantly came. Marinette completely naked facing a wall, standing bent slightly at the waist, her arms raised above her head pinned by Chat, his other clawed hand wrapped around her throat as he stood behind her, his cock buried half inside her. 

He wanted that. Spent and exhausted his brain seemed to click in realization. He wanted that, but not with just anyone, and for the first time he admitted that he didn't want it with Ladybug. He wanted Marinette. Ladybug was amazing but she was no Marinette.

He wanted to unwrap the shy girl that sat behind him. He wanted to be as giving with her as she was to everyone around her. He wanted to please her in a way that would break through her quiet exterior and have her filled with the same passion he saw in her drawing. Have her as unfiltered as when she was defending her friends and just as passionate. He wanted her to open up to him. But she never would, not with Adrien. Would she, could she be like that with Chat? She had expressed interest in him years ago as Chat. Did she still want him? How would a relationship work with him as Chat? Beyond a romantic relationship was a physical relationship even possible if they ever got to that point? 

As new questions filtered through his mind he got up from the chair and cleaned up, making sure to take the time to clear his browser history, but not before bookmarking the home page of the site. After all he had only glimpsed the first page of the ten.

All night dreams of Marinette flooded his mind. Picnics in the park, hot cocoa on her balcony, holding her hand, their first kiss, their first time, him telling her his identity, him proposing, buying a house and having kids. He woke the next morning his heart racing and his mind reeling. Could he possibly be in love with his friend? Suddenly he remembered all the times a little black kwami had teased him about her. Did he know something about the situation Adrien abruptly found himself in?

"PLAGG!!!"


	3. Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel gets an odd request for some custom artwork.  
> (Really its Adrinette)

Nathaniel logged into his patreon account when he got home from school. He was in the mood to draw and despite himself, he didn't want to draw his go to Chat Noir/Marinette smut. He figured his best bet was to see if he had any requests. Since posting his link on the Ladyblog (thank you Alya!) He had gotten much more site traffic and a few unique requests.

The past month did nothing to prepare him for the first request in the queue. Surely this was a joke. She was going to kill him... no one else would request... but if she saw the site that means she saw. His face paled. But he knew Marinette and she didn't have the kind of money to spend on random things like a custom drawing. Not only that, she would have just asked. But, but... who else would request a NSFW drawing of Marinette and Adrien? 

 _Maybe Alya_?

Would she do that... wouldn't she request a physical copy? Not a digital one? And why keep it anonymous? Anyone who knew him, knew he wouldn't judge. _Maybe they don't know it's you, after all your names not on the site, only a pseudo_. So not Alya.

Regardless, money was money and he was saving up for a trip abroad. He emailed the obvious dummy account and asked for some specifics... positions, level of clothing, angle etc. He was surprised when a response came right away.  _Someone is thirsty._

The red head sat at his desk for the next 3 hours wondering who in his school would commission this particular piece but came up empty. Who would ask for a drawing of Marinette blindfolded, hands tied behind her back, bent over with Adrien balls deep fucking her "rough" on "his desk" in "their classroom"? 

The angle was unspecified so he drew it how it would look from his seat in class. Marinette peering over her shoulder even with the blindfold on, her mouth open in ecstasy. Adrien's far hand is holding the tie around her wrists while the other is grasping the smooth curve of her hip. His head tilted to see his profile, a look almost of pain (what he imagined Adrien's O face) on his chiseled features. 

Nathaniel added a few small details before he added color. The lines along the side of Marinette's breast to give the impression  of her being pressed onto the desk. The drop of drool escaping her lip. The small curve on Adrien's hip leading into the v on his abdomen. The tense muscle shadow on his ass to show the thrust of his hips. 

He decided at the last second to add a blush to both Adrien and Marinette. Nathaniel had a very  _hard_ time finishing the image but once it was done he was shocked by the level of detail he recalled about his classmates. Small details, like the jewelry they always wore, to the color of Marinette's hair ties. 

A small amount of guilt washed over him as he sent the image off to the requester. He wouldn't post this one on the site. It was a little too close to home. That however didn't stop him from pushing his pants down his thighs and enjoying his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't figure it out Adrien was the requester. I'm not actually familiar with how Patreon works so sorry if it's wrong. Let me know if there is anyone you'd like me to write. I always have trouble with writers block but I love me some sin.
> 
> Also, sorry this one is short and a little "light".


	4. Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation everyone's been asking for but probably not the ending you want. ;)

Chat Noir was freaking out. This was a huge, huge overstep of not only his hero identity but also of their friendship. Today he had received an email that included an image. An image he had requested, not only requested but paid for! A detailed image of Marinette and him, him Adrien, in a very erotic position. A fantasy he now had drilled into his mind. After an hour of staring at the image and masturbating _multiple_ times he had swallowed his pride and his fear, transformed, and went to visit his princess.

It was late but not _too_ late and although most of the lights were off at the house he could see a faint glow in her room indicating she was on her phone. So there was nothing wrong with hopping over to her house and tapping on the skylight, nothing wrong with peeking in to make sure she was awake _first_ as not to be rude and wake her if she was asleep, nothing wrong with... _holy shit_! 

He shouldn't watch. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to look away but he couldn't will himself to do it. He sat there, not looking away or covering his view and by the dryness of his eyes he was fairly certain he had yet to blink. 

Marinette, his sweat, innocent princess was touching herself. 

He watched her, the way her body reacted to what she was doing, the light from her phone and the moonlight sending a gentle glow over her mostly naked form. 

If not for his sensitive hearing he would have missed it. His own voice coming through the speaker on her phone. 

_"Test 4 how long can I not wear the suit?"_

_What?!?!!? How did she find.... wha....?_

His brain stopped functioning and his heart beat so loud in his ears because he knew what was coming. Or should he say cumming? He focused now on her face, waiting for her reaction, desperate for her acceptance of him. 

_Please don't watch the whole thing._

Fear, more than lust, kept him rooted to the balcony. Fear of rejection, of having his hopes crushed, but would she reject him? She's using a vibrator while watching a video of him jerking off... to thoughts of her. Oh the irony. 

The more excited she became the tighter his suit got and he wondered if he would be quiet enough, or quick enough to get off before she finished. As tempting as it was, guilt for _so many_ things kept him from trying. 

So he stayed still and silent and listened and watched while she brought herself closer and closer to the edge. He heard her breathing change, her body twisting and arching, aching for release. He heard himself get off on the video and blushed. Embarrassed. Until she replayed it, over and over until she, until she... _did she just? She cried Chat? She called out to Chat!_

She tossed her phone to the side, her eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her pink lips. 

 _No. NO! Please shut the phone off_!

He looked at her face... waiting for her reaction to what he was about to say on the video.

_"That test was a success I'd say. So, looks like I can go ahead with my plan to seduce Marinette as Chat."_

And there it is. But it's a look of shock, not disgust or rejection. She looked at her phone confused and layed back, her hands over her face. Was she crying? Smiling? He couldn't tell. He leaned a little closer, trying to get a better look.

_Shit!_

_She's looking right at me. Does she see me? Maybe if I stay really still. She's still looking._  

"Chat NOIR!"

 _Oh she sounds pissed_.

_Do I run? Should I run? Should I stay and apologize? Maybe come back and apologize after I run. Crap she's standing on her bed._

Without thinking Chat shifts putting every last bit of his strength and all his weight onto the frame of the skylight. Praying to anyone who will listen that she's not that strong.

"Marinette, please, before you kill me, I'm sorry. No one was supposed to see that video, least of all you and I am so," the skylight jumps under him, "so sorry that I saw... what I saw... just now. Really when you think about it we're kind of even now."

"CHAT!" 

The skylight jumps under him again and knowing he's pushing his luck he jumps off it onto the balcony rail.

Marinette pushes the door open and pops out her head and shoulders, a satin robe draped over her slender frame.

"What the Fuck Chat? You can't just watch someone... that is completely out of line! You peeping tomcat. Why would you... do you do this oft.... that is just so... I can't belie.... just... uuugh. Will you just say something? I'm so mad I can't even." Her face is bright red by the time she takes a breath.

"I was just coming over to-to say hi and um," his cat ears lay flat against his head and he couldn't help the flood of shame that washed over him. "I'm really sorry I should have left when I saw what you were doing but I really wanted to see,"

"Oh I know what you wanted to see!" She interrupted but he kept on, wanting more than anything for her to forgive him.

"NO, no not... I-I wanted to see what you would do when I say what I said at-at the end. Again, princ... Marinette... I'm really, _really_ sorry. I'll just, um, I'll just go."

He turned to leave and waited a few seconds before jumping off into the night. He didn't stop to look back when he landed on a neighboring roof. He didn't want to see the anger on his princesses face. But she wasn't _his_ princess at least not yet. Maybe he could make it up to her. 

Until then...

He arrived home and detransformed, opened his email and shed his jeans before grabbing the lotion beside the bed.

... this will have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I needed Marinette to have the reaction she did mainly because the two of them don't have the kind of relationship where they would jump into intimacy. At least not yet. They would be awkward and embarrassed Chat, because Adrien and Marinette are friends and Marinette because she and Chat have barely interacted with each other with her as Marinette. 
> 
> How this will affect Ladybug and Chat or Adrien and Marinette dynamics? No idea. Maybe we'll find out....


End file.
